The Lost Art of Dragon Slaying
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: What if Happy's description about Natsu's magic, was meant in the literal sense? OP Dragon Slayers. No decided Pairings. No Japanese Honorifics. Somewhat AU, though it only comes into play in later chapters.


**Hey guys, so this is my third story for Fairy Tail and this one I feel really good about. The idea came to me when I went back and watched the first episode again with my mate (who now is a very huge fan of Fairy Tail). Anyway when Happy explains Natsu's magic to Lucy I had one of those 'what if' moments. That's all I'll be saying for now. I hope you enjoy.**

_**THE LOST MAGIC OF DRAGONSLAYING**_

When Lucy Heartfillia, a blond haired girl of seventeen years of age, arrived at Hargeon, she expected very little, the most she thought that she would find would be some form of silver gate key to add to her collection, and while she did find that, she also found something much better…

… And much more destructive.

Lucy's faced showed the horror she felt when she turned back to the port, only to find it destroyed by the large boat which _she _had ordered to be tossed back towards the shore. The port was deserted, with only that horrible Salamander and his men, her and the strange flying talking _blue_ cat staying in place. Then movement caught her eye, and unknown to her also the eyes of Salamander, and she gazed in wonder as Natsu, the pink (sorry salmon) haired boy with a black hole for a stomach, casually pushed all the debris off of him and walk to the edge of the boat.

She noticed his intense stare at Salamander and felt a chill go down her spine, because for a split second, she swore she saw a red dragon appear and growl menacingly at the purple haired man. Judging by the large bob of his Adam's apple, signifying a gulp, he saw it too.

"What are you all standing there for?! Go get him, and make sure he stay's down for good! As a member of Fairy Tail, I demand it!" Salamander shouted to the rather dumb goons that stood around. With a jolt the closest two men ran straight at the pink haired boy with the intent of hurting him.

"Fairy Tail, you say. You mean the wizard guild? Home to the legendary Titania, Salamander, Mirajane, and its Ace Guildarts Clive!" Natsu growled at them all and once again the image of a dragon appeared behind him. With a quick swish he took of his red and white trimmed jacked, whilst also backhanding the two goons that ran at him into the wall.

Lucy gasped in shock at the tattoo on his right shoulder.

The goons paled considerable at the dark red tattoo.

Salamander, he near enough fainted in fear.

"Bora that scarf, pink hair, the guild mark! It all points in one direction! He's the real s…" one of the goons had decided to speak up, only to be knocked into la la land courtesy of Natsu's fist.

"Salamander!" Lucy whispered in awe. Amazed to see one of the people she admired from the guild she adored up close (his manners at the restaurant amazingly disappearing from her mind).

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard! And I have never seen you at Fairy Tail before!" Natsu, the real salamander of Fairy Tail, shouted at the fake, anger written in his features.

Meanwhile Happy was thinking where he had heard the name Bora before. "Bora, Bora, ah Bora! Former wizard of the disbanded guild Titan Nose. Stopped due to an increase in criminal activities, such as kidnapping and trading with slavers. He should be easy Natsu!" Happy shouted glee.

Angered at the easiness the cat had said he should be defeated Bora threw a large amount of purple flames at Natsu, at a speed that surprised everyone. When the flames hit Natsu they exploded, burning a large portion of the debris that surrounded him. The purple fire quickly spread and ash was all that remained behind.

Lucy screamed, Bora smirked and the goons laughed, when they saw Natsu disappear in the fiery inferno.

Lucy gaped, Bora paled and the goons screamed, when they saw the fiery inferno disappear into Natsu's mouth.

"Urgh, is that what you call fire? It's the worse taste ever!" While Natsu mocked the group, mainly Bora, Lucy tried to understand how anyone could eat fire. **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist" **was heard throughout the port, and all could see Natsu light his fist on fire and punch Bora across the face.

Really hard, Lucy would guess, looking at the quickly swelling cheek, and noticing the slight purple hinge to it.

"He eats fire … and then … attacks with it?" Lucy half asked half stated in a very shocked voice.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy shouted in a … happy voice. "Natsu uses Dragon Slayer Magic, one of the lost magics. Dragon Scales to dissolve fire, Dragon Lungs to breathe fire and Dragon Claws to attack with fire." Happy explained to the completely confused Lucy.

However that explanation could be taken in multiple ways.

Happy could have meant theoretically, or at least in the magical sense, but no. This time Happy's explanation was spot on.

Natsu literally had dozens of small Dragon Scales as his skin, his lungs were as close to actual Dragon Lungs one could get on a human, and his nails were extremely durable and sharp, just like a Dragon's. There's a reason only Dragon Slayer Magic can at the very least harm a dragon, it's because the dragons have magic resistant scales. So if Dragon Slayers had hose very same scales as well …

"Aye, Lucy! This is Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander, S-Class Wizard, and the most destructive person you'll ever meet."

That's right everybody, because of Natsu's body being impossible to bruise, let alone penetrate, Natsu was promoted to S-Class Wizard a few years ago. That's not to say he couldn't get knocked around or beaten.

The master only had to enlarge himself until he was too heavy for Natsu to lift, and sit on him, a rather unique way of winning or stopping him but none the less effective. Guildarts would just use his crash magic to split one natsu into hundreds, and then the same again, until the Natsu's were so small their attacks were extremely weak. Erza and Mira … there Erza and Mira, you don't fight them.

Also because of Natsu's ability to be, almost undefeatable, that had led to Laxus revealing himself to be a Dragon Slayer, much to Master Makarov's chagrin, in order to defeat the 'puny brat'. This was Natsu's first official loss and because this was done in private (the master insisted so no one could find out about where Laxus received his power) no one could cheer him up due to the fact they didn't know the circumstances around his defeat, of course that only lasted a week before Guildarts hit him and told him if he wanted to be the best, he had to train to get there.

So he trained.

And he trained.

And he trained.

When he wasn't on a mission, he was training. When he wasn't training, he was recuperating. When he wasn't recuperating, he was on a mission.

Three things Natsu spent near enough five years doing. Before Guildarts (back from a relatively easy 100 hundred year quest), Makarov, Erza and Mira basically tied him down and told him to have fun, not fight all the time. Hell even Laxus tried talking some sense into him.

By talk then meant chucking a couple lightning bolts around and hoping he got the message.

Natsu did.

Back to the present. We have a gobsmacked Lucy. A destroyed Port. A knocked out bad guy. A sheepish Natsu. And Happy who was munching away on a fish.

"The Salamander, one of the top wizards from Fairy Tail. Known as the most destructive." Taking a quick look of the surrounding area, Lucy would have to agree.

He was really destructive.

Like really, _really _destructive.

Oh well.

"Hey You! Stop right there!" a plain looking man screamed as he ran at them. He was wearing armour, carrying a large spear, and had a Lunar Knights Shield on his left Arm.

"Aww, shit." Natsu complained as he sprinted past Lucy, whilst grabbing her wrist, causing her be dragged at a completely horizontal angle.

"Wait! Why are we running?" Natsu winced slightly at the question due to it being shouted right next to his ear. Dragon Senses were a complete bitch at times. "It wasn't us that caused this!"

"I don't think they are going to listen." Lucy pondered this for a moment as she gazed back at the quickly disappearing forms of the Lunar Knights, and was inclined to agree as she remembered the rather angry expressions some of the Knights had on their face. "And besides, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you?"

Then Natsu flashed her his signature grin (not that he knew it), and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

She was joining Fairy Tail.

'I hope you are happy for me … Mum.' And with that last look at the stars Lucy took off running with Natsu and Happy.

_**THE LOST MAGIC OF DRAGONSLAYING**_

**So everyone, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Need more to decide?**

**Hopefully I will update somewhat frequently, but collage and work make that impossible, so I'll do my best.**

**Please leave anything you liked or hated about it in a review, I'll take them into consideration.**

**Don't be a dick and leave something stupid, I won't read it therefore it's a waste of your time.**

**And Finally Happy New Year Everyone. **

**See you next time!**


End file.
